total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Heather and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Heather and Scarlett. Overview Heather and Scarlett, while on the same team in Total Drama Returns to the Island, don't interact much due to trying strategically silent endurance in the game, although Scarlett, because of her not holding much regard for anyone, views her entire team as people who lack intelligence, while Heather tries her best to hold in her frustration towards Scarlett and her impatience. They are both placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, and quickly form a quiet alliance due to their antagonistic natures working well together, as they have helped each other eliminate people on their team, such as Noah and Beth. Despite this, they do hold a level of dislike for each other, although keep this bottled so as not to hurt their chances against the other in the game, knowing full well of each other's strategic motivations. Similar to the rest of the team, Scarlett views Heather as "vermin", but despite that, Heather is possibly the only team member who Scarlett thinks of as intelligent and good at contributions. While Heather dislikes half of her team, she finds Scarlett formidable and easy to work with, although has admitted that Scarlett is a little too formidable, worrying about her odds against Scarlett. Even though they have held in dislike for each other, Heather and Scarlett have both defended each other against those who dislike them, although this may be just to make each other believe they have respect and like each other, but this is far from the truth, something which they are aware of. However, these mixed messages both hold between each other turn out to be sincere positive compliments, as once Scarlett is eliminated, Heather lashes out at the team for this decision, and tries to finish the antagonistic work Scarlett started, promising to win for her. Scarlett later on chooses to root for Heather to win. Total Drama Returns to the Island Volleybrawl Scarlett calls all of her team idiots for losing the challenge, including Heather, causing Heather to glare back at her. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Scarlett gets mad at her team for losing to Cameron in the challenge, including Heather, calling all of them idiots once again. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Scarlett asks who cares about what Heather is saying when Heather does a fake apology for her actions. When Heather's team are deciding who should push the carriage, Scarlett volunteers Noah. This confuses Heather, saying that his arms are puny, but once she sees Scarlett wink, she realizes the plan of eliminating Noah, and plays along with Scarlett. After Noah is eliminated, Heather calls Scarlett's work great in the confessional, thinking of Scarlett as formidable, but realizes she's too formidable, even if Heather played along with her getting rid of Noah. The Returning Record Holders Heather shows Scarlett and Beth a worm under her sleeping bag, saying the "stupid Al-lookin' things" are messing up her bed, but Scarlett doesn't care, and shoves her sleeping blanket on top of her head, telling Heather that she does not care about her grievances and needs rest. After Scarlett calls her team vermin, Heather relaxingly warns her that if she calls her that one more time, she'll make her life a living hell, but Scarlett says that being around Heather disheartens her enough in a deadpan tone. As Scarlett asks who wants to act, Heather reminds her team that she can act great as she's won a sad performance before. Scarlett brings up how a happy act can make Chris not like the performance. Heather says that she agrees with Scarlett, almost calling her nerd but stops herself. Scarlett notices Heather almost calling her this, and almost calls Heather a wh*** but corrects herself and calls her Heather. Scarlett gives the idea of a romance between Chris and Chef which Heather agrees with very much. After Heather gives a Chris and Chef romance story, Scarlett calls the idea excellent, to which Heather thanks her. In the confessional, Heather says that it's about time someone gave her some recognition. Heather asks Scarlett if she wants to take Chris or Chef, sucking up to her and calling her a great antagonist and actress, while giving her a thumbs up, but Scarlett reminds Heather that those roles are her job, although later does take up the Chris role. The Rake-age Samey yells at Heather, saying if she wasn't such a b**** she wouldn't have as many wrinkles but Scarlett defends Heather from Samey, saying Heather is not a b****, asking Samey not to be bitter that she's less attractive than her and less intelligent than Scarlett, to which Heather agrees. As the Brains plan their mine exit, Scarlett asks them to stick together to which Heather agrees. When summarizing her team in the confessional, Heather says that Scarlett is fun to manipulate. Scarlett calls Heather and Cameron vermin, blaming them for costing the challenge. While arguing with Cameron, Heather tells him that Scarlett is right about him being vermin. Scarlett smirks at Heather and Beth's worry when they are in the Bottom 2. Brawn Within a Beauty Heather wakes up in her tent, and groans, calling the tent dumb, while saying the worms are cramping her style, asking Scarlett if she agrees, while calling her "brainy buddy", but Scarlett is too busy snoring to hear Heather. Contestants Meet Insanity Heather criticizes all of her team and their gullibility in the confessional, including saying that Scarlett is aligned. After Scarlett notes that Heather did a good job in the challenge, Heather says "No problem" and calls Scarlett a wonderful teammate, giving Scarlett a puzzled look. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater After Scarlett hears Cameron talk, and angrily asks him if anyone asked him to speak, Heather agrees with her and pushes Cameron in a mud puddle. Scarlett whispers to Heather that they should cost the challeng to get Lightning out, making Heather gasp in surprise. Although Heather calls it tempting to get rid of Lightning, she disagrees with wanting to cost the challenge. Scarlett gasps at Heather, as she let a fallen tooth make her lose against Sadie, but Heather yells back to Scarlett that she gets wobbly after a freaking tooth falls out, criticizing Scarlett's insults. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! Scarlett whispers to Heather once again that they should cost the next challenge. Heather confusedly asks why. Scarlett asks her if she really wants to spend another day with those "vexing thrash". Heather agrees with Scarlett that she hates the rest of the team, but notes that they're already such obvious villains, and the team would easily catch on to either of them costing challenges, making it certain that either of them could be gone right away. Scarlett brings up how Lightning really needs to go quick, as he is a backstabber, and although Heather agrees, she asks if Scarlett really wants to miss out on their luxury, and they should only target Lightning if they lose by accident, noting that she hates people who cost challenges such as "that idiot Courtney". Heather is speechless and visibly angry when her ally Scarlett is eliminated. Blood's Downpour Heather wonders in the confessional how she can survive without Scarlett, subtly showing a strong sense of gratitude to Scarlett. Still angry about Scarlett's elimination, Heather punches Cameron's glasses, calling it avenging Scarlett, saying "Screw you, vermin!" showing that Scarlett's wit has rubbed off on Heather. In the confessional, Heather says that she is determined to win for people like Cody and Scarlett. Greet It and Weep In the confessional, Heather complains that she still feels bad for Scarlett, and wants to make things up with her by continuing their plan of eliminating the "sorry excuse of a jock", referring to Lightning. Heather later makes her vote for Lightning, drawing an X on his face, but then aggressively draws glasses on his face and colors his hair red to make him resemble Scarlett to indicate her vengeance. After Tyler apologizes for eliminating Lightning, Heather tells Tyler that he shouldn't apologize, as this "Scarlett messer" isn't even worth it. Opposites The Way The Season's Seizing It Is My Time Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 School of Hard Rocks Trivia *They are two of seven characters to possess more than one design than their regular design, the others being Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Sierra, and Lightning *In their first season competing, they weren't voted out normally. **Heather lost the challenge in I Triple Dog Dare You! **Scarlett was disqualified in Scarlett Fever for trying to kill the contestants. **Coincidentally, in both of their first time being eliminated, they left with a different design than when they started; Heather was bald in her elimination, Scarlett's hair was longer and she had no glasses. *They have both been main antagonists of a season. **Heather in Total Drama Island. **Scarlett in Total Drama Toxic Brawl **They have both placed third in the season in which they were main antagonists. *They have worked alongside contestants who are popularly considered to be dimwitted, and targetted by both of them, those being Lindsay and Max respectively. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions